1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a display and storage device for optically read discs, and more specifically to a novel wall mounted display and storage unit for compact discs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous storage units have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,826 of Tompkins; 4,940,147 of Hunt, 4,867,306 of Factor, 5,040,687 of Whittington, 4,819,799 of Nomula et al., and 4,499,994 of Rentch.
In the patent to Tompkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,826, a compact disc display and storage board is disclosed. In the Tompkins construction, only the cases holding the discs are displayed. The attractive faces of the discs themselves are not displayed as in the present invention. Also, when arranging or rearranging the display, a fastener means must be attached to every case prior to being displayed.
The wall-mounted compact disc container display of Whittington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,687 suffers the exact same limitations as Tompkins by displaying only the plastic disc cases, and by using detachable fasteners on every container displayed.
The visual compact disc wall rack of Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,147, suffers from the same shortcomings, plus a minimum number of ten separate parts, as set forth in the claims, thus also making it prohibitive in cost to manufacture.
The compact disc storage rack of Factor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,306, also displays only the disc case. It does not display the attractive surface and artwork on the disc itself, as in the present invention.
In the patent of Rentch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,994, a holder is disclosed for phonograph records or record sleeves. This holder in its complete claimed form, provides a display for a vinyl record or its sleeve, and encloses such completely in a frame with a transparent front member. It thus varies greatly from the present invention in overall function, ease of use, and cost of manufacture.
The Patent to Nomula et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,799 also varies greatly from the present invention in design and function. As in the Rentch construction, the disc is completely enclosed. In the Nomula et al. design, a single disc and its sleeve are both displayed for retail sale in a fully enclosed package, with its large size designed to deter shoplifting.
While these units might be suitable for the particular purposes which they address, they do not display the faces of the discs in a simple to manufacture single piece design, while allowing direct access to the discs when needed, and thus would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.